Giving up Losing Hope and Letting go
by Raelin Brianna
Summary: I rate it this because i'm not sure wahts gonna happen next. What happens when spot stumbles upon a girl frozen and beaten lying in an alley in the snow? Who is she? Who beat her up? and what secrets is she hiding?
1. Prologue

Giving Up Losing Hope and Letting Go

Written by Silence McConelly

Disclaimer

I do not own newsies or else I would not be here right now I would probably be having my way with spot...Oh did I say that out loud lol anyway I also don't own script she owns herself. Alexis McConelly is mine and the idea is mine. Please R&R

Prologue

Have you ever had one of those days where all seems hopeless and nothing seems to get better or worse it just stays at an even in-between that no matter what is still hell. That's what happened to me. My name is Brianna McConelly. I was born in Ireland and made the trip here to America with my parents. I was an only child and I loved it. Of course we were of the lower class in Ireland but I didn't mind. My dad was always doing his best to make this better for my mom and me. He was unlike most of the Irish population of men whereas the Irish are known for their drinking however my DA never drank except at a celebration. He was more concerned about working then anything because he wanted to save enough for us to come over to Americas.

Finally when I turned 16 years old I came to America. However, my parent's died on the way here of influenza. And I stepped onto the rocky shores of the New World by myself with $30 in my pocket thanks to my DA who had given it to me before he died. The New World was beautiful. Full of people who were different then me. I soon got a job and an apartment and I was living the good life. For two years I lived on my own happy and content with my life. But 4 months before I turned 18 I met a boy.

His name was Michael and he was a sweetheart. He was Irish like me and he was perfect to me. The day I turned 18 he asked me to marry him. I gladly obliged. However the day after as he was at work his friend Brian came into my apartment and raped me. 1 month later I found out I was pregnant and I could do nothing but tell Michael.

Michael did not believe that his best friend Brian had raped me and called me a whore, slut, wench and every other name possible before leaving and slamming the door behind him. That night he came to me drunk as a skunk and raped me over and over again and beating me in the face, arms and legs but she thanked god as she fell into unconsciousness that he had never hit her in the stomach.

SO"S

Thank you Script for playing this idea out with me I've had it in my head for forever but I finally got the guts to play it out with someone to get it going along. ï


	2. Chap 1

Chapter 1

Spot Conlon walked with Jack and Script towards the lodging house. It was starting to blizzard and there was a bunch of them. They had just gotten back from Medda's. Sweets and Mush were up ahead and Bumlets and Celtic were playing in the snow. He just looked around at his friends and smiled and laughed too. It had been a good day for all involved but Spot felt weird. It was something that he had been thinking about for what seemed like a few days. He was lonely. For the first time in his life he,the one and only spot conlon, was lonely. The one guy in New York that could get any girl he wanted just didn't want just any girl anymore. He wanted a relationship like what Celtic and Bumlets had and like script and Jack. How hard was that to ask for huh? Well apparently it was hard because he hadn't found it yet.

Just then Spot heard a crashing sound from a nearby alley.

"hang on you guys give me a sec." He said to them as all of them stopped

"what is it spot?" Mush asked him

"I dunno stay here and give me backup.' He said as he went into the alley but as soon as he got to the middle of the alley he tripped over something and he saw what it was in the light of the full moon. It was a girl. She was still breathing but she was unconcious and out here in the snow she wouldn't survive long. He picked her up and carried her out to where the others stood.

"who is that?" Sweets asked as she looked at the girl in Spots arms.

"I dunno but shes out cold and she'll freeze to death if she stays out here. Lets get her back to your lodging house jackey boy." Spot said to jack. Jack looked at spot for a minute and then nodded.

"yeah lets go." He said as they walked the rest of the 1 and a half blocks to the lodging house.

"I wonder what happened to her?" Celtic said to them thinking out loud.

"looks like she got soaked by someone but who is the question." Mush answered her.

They were at the lodging house then when spot went inside first with jack holding the door. Spot set the girl down on a couch in the den near the fire and looked to the girls "shes wet do any of you have extra clothes that you can change her into?"

"yeah I do." Sweets answered as she went upstairs to get her clothes. Spot just sat and looked at the girl studying her before going to Kloppman and telling him that he needed to call Dr Moore right away.

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own Celtic or Sweets or Script they own themselves Thanks for the late nite rps girlies. To my two musies Sweets and Script I love ya sistahs lol Please read and review


End file.
